The present invention relates to a component for installation under the hood of a motor vehicle, in particular, an intake system for an internal combustion engine, preferably an air filter. The component comprises a housing, comprised of a first housing part and a second housing part connected to one another, wherein the connection is released when an external force acts onto one housing part so that the housing parts can slide into one another in a telescoping fashion.
WO 2006/051072 A1 discloses an air filter in an intake system of an internal combustion engine which air filter has a deformable housing in order to improve the impact protection for pedestrians. The reason for this is the desire to reduce the danger to persons that impact on the hood of a motor vehicle in case of an accident. The severity of the accident can be reduced by making the hood deformable; this however requires that under the hood there is a free space or that components that are positioned immediately under the hood are configured to be greatly deformable.
In order to fulfill these requirements, according to WO 2006/051072 A1 the air filter housing is of a two-part construction with a bottom housing part and a top housing part that, in the regular mounted position, are locked with one another and delimit a receiving space for an air filter element. The locking connection secures the housing parts under regular operating conditions in the mounted position. However, when a force that surpasses the locking force is applied from above onto the top housing part, which is the case, for example, upon impact on the hood, the locking connection is released and the top housing part is pushed telescopingly into the bottom housing part.
Based on this, it is an object of the present intention to provide with simply constructive measures a component that is suitable for installation under the hood of a motor vehicle and ensures an excellent impact protection.